Donatello
Donatello ist ein Mitglied der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles und einer der Hauptcharaktere in der Franchise. Generelles Profil thumb|left|157px|Donatello's Bo (2012 Serie)Donatello ist das Technik-Genie der Gruppe. Mit seinen Kenntnissen im Bereich der Computertechnologie und der Kraftfahrzeugmechanik erschafft er den Turtles stets nützliche Hilfsmittel, die ihnen den Kampf gegen das Böse erleichtern. Im Kampf verlässt sich Donatello auf seinen Bo. Er teilt seinen Namen mit dem italienischen Bildhauer Donatello. Es ist nicht ganz klar, ob Donatello älter als Raphael ist oder nicht. Es ist jedoch wahrscheinlicher, dass Donatello der Zweitjüngste der Turtles ist, da er und Michelangelo sich sehr gut verstehen und die beiden auch oft gemeinsam über Raphael herziehen, genau so wie es kleine Brüder häufig tun. Unter anderem ist es auch so, dass Raphael sich Donatello, und natürlich auch Michelangelo, gegenüber sehr beschützerisch verhält, anders als bei Leonardo. Donatello ist der ruhigste und liebenswürdigste der Turtles. Er ist zurückhaltend, verständnisvoll, sehr hilfsbereit und freundlich. Er interessiert sich sehr für Technik und besitzt nicht nur außerordentliche Intelligenz, sondern auch großes Allgemeinwissen. Man könnte sagen, er weiß alles. Donatello wendet nur sehr ungern Gewalt an, denn sie widerstrebt ihm. Am liebsten hält er sich in seinem Labor auf und erfindet allerhand atemberaubende Sachen. Durch sein Interesse an Technik und dergleichen ist er sehr leicht abzulenken; auch während eines Kampfes philosophiert er lieber über die außergewöhnlichen Waffen seiner Gegner, als sich auf's Kämpfen zu konzentrieren. Ein weiterer Grund für seine mangelnde Konzentration ist die Tatsache, dass er sich um einiges mehr um seine Brüder sorgt, als um sich selbst. Donatello sind seine Brüder enorm wichtig - er würde ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken sein Leben für sie opfern. Dies wird sichtbar, wenn seine Feinde ihm beispielsweise nicht mit seinem eigenen Tod, sondern mit dem seiner Brüder drohen. Wenn einer seiner Brüder aus irgendeinem Grund in Schwierigkeiten gerät, wird Donatello immer der Erste sein, der ihm zu Hilfe eilt. Mirage Comics thumb|left|190px|Donatello (Mirage) In den Mirage Comics hat Donatello sich einen großen Teil seines Wissens durch seine verschiedenen Abenteuer angeeignet. Besonders die Begegnungen mit Außerirdischen wie den Utroms hat dazu beigetragen, dass er viel über Technologie weiß, was nicht mal die klügsten Köpfe der Erde wissen. Er hat viel erlebt, was ihn charakterlich sicher sehr geprägt hat, z.B. seine Begegnung mit Kirby.''Micro Series #2: Donatello'' Trotz allem ist Donatello jemand, der Probleme lieber ausdiskutiert, als sie mit Gewalt zu bekämpfen. Dennoch kommt bei ihm manchmal auch eine „dunkle Seite“ zum Vorschein. So hatte er jahrelang Baxters Überreste versteckt, nachdem die Turtles ihn besiegt hatten, weil er es für bedauernswert hielt, dass die Welt ein Genie seines Kalibers verlieren würde, auch wenn Stockman wahnsinnig war.TMNT Volume 2 #9 Später aber tötete er ihn mit einem Triceraton-Blaster, als Stockman sich weigerte, ihm bei der Rettung Aprils zu helfen.''TMNT Volume 4 #9'' Eines Tages begab sich Donatello mit einigen Utroms auf der Suche nach einer verschollenen Mutagen-Beseitigungsgruppe der Außerirdischen, die Jahre vor dem offiziellen Eintreffen der Utroms im Amazonas gestrandet war,''TMNT'' Vol.4 #19 wurde dann aber zusammen mit seinen Begleitern von einer Gruppe von Mutanten geschrumpft und gefangen gesetzt.TMNT Volume 4 #15 Mittels Utrom-Technologie auf die Größe einer Action-Figur geschrumpft, wurde Donatello unfreiwlliges Versuchskaninchen in einem Verhaltensexperiment, bis die Missverständnisse friedlich aufgeklärt werden konnten. Die anderen "Versuchskaninchen" wurden zwar entschrumpft, aber als Donatello als Letzter an die Reihe kam, brannte die Vergrößerungsmaschine aus und ließ ihn somit in seiner geschrumpften Form zurück.''TMNT Volume 4 #21'' Donatello wusste sich aber zu helfen und baute einen Roboter, den er von innen steuern konnte. 'Zukunft' In der fernen Zukunft haben sich die Turtles schließlich getrennt und sind ihre eigenen Wege gegangen. Donatello ist in der Zeit nach einem eskalierten Streit mit Shadow blind geworden"Dark Shadows" und unter den Turtles derjenige, der am meisten den guten alten Zeiten nachhängt und gleichzeitig deren Erinnerung nicht wirklich ertragen kann."Old Times" und ''Tales of TMNT Vol.1 Treasury Edition'' Donatello spielt auch eine zentrale Rolle in der von Andrew Modeen unabhängig publizierten Abschlussgeschichte TMNT: Origin. Image Comics thumb|left|251px|Donatello als Cyborg (Image Comics)Für Donatello fing es in den Image Comics nicht gut an, da er schon in der ersten Geschichte der Serie von Cyborgs angeschossen wurde.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #1 Er überlebte dies zwar, stürzte jedoch zusammen mit einem der Cyborgs aus einem Helikopter und wurde extrem schwer verletzt. Der Cyborg verschmolz mit Donatello, um sich zu erhalten, was dazu führte, dass Donatello zwar wieder kuriert wurde, dafür aber permanent ein Cyborg blieb.TMNT Vol.3 #2, #3 und #4 Diese radikale Veränderung hatte zur Folge, dass die CPU des Cyborgs und Donatello häufig um die Vorherrschaft des Körpers kämpften. Auch schien Donatello um einiges aggressiver geworden zu sein; so erschoss er bei einer Gelegenheit ohne zu zögern einige feindliche Kunoichi.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #5 Im inoffiziellen Serienabschluss von Andrew Modeen beginnt Donatellos Immunsystem schließlich die kybernetischen Teile abzustoßen. Baxter Stockman saugt Donatello mit Donatellos Einverständnis das Nanometall aus dem System, um es für seine eigene Regeneration zu verwenden; jedoch ist nicht genug organisches Material vorhanden, um seine Wiederherstellung durchzuführen. Als Folge dieser Behandlung und seines durch das Mutagen erhöhten Selbstheilungsfaktors wird Donatello wieder vollständig organisch.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #24 und #25 Archie Comics thumb|Donatello gewinnt bei Stump Intergalactic WrestlingDa die Archie Comics auf dem Cartoon (1987) basieren, ist der Charakter von Donatello in beiden Versionen ungefähr gleich. Es ist aber anzumerken, dass er im Laufe der Serie ernster wird als sein Cartoon-Gegenstück. So gewinnt er einmal bei Stump Intergalactic Wrestling,TMNT Adventures #37 wird fast vom Turnstone kontrolliert (was beinahe zur Zerstörung der Dimension X geführt hätte)TMNT Adventures #49 und #50 und baut 100 Jahre in der Zukunft einen Time Slip Generator.TMNT Adventures #42 IDW Comics thumb|left|120px|Donatello in seinem früheren Leben (IDW Comics)In den IDW Comics ist Donatello, genau wie seine Brüder, eine Reinkarnation der Söhne von Hamato Yoshi, die im mittelalterlichen Japan vom Shredder ermordet wurden. Er begann sein neues Leben in der Gegenwart als Wasserschildkrötenjunges, das im Labor von [[Stock Gen|''Stock Gen Research, Inc.]], Baxter Stockmans Genetiklabor, als Versuchskaninchen für ein Experiment herhalten sollte, mit dem natürlich gepanzerte Supersoldaten herangezüchtet werden sollten. Einige Ninja versuchten, sich der Turtles und diverser anderer Forschungsergebnisse aus dem Laboratorium, darunter ein Supersoldatenmutagen, zu bemächtigen. Das Eingreifen seines ebenfalls wiedergeborenen Vaters, jetzt eine Laborratte, führte dazu, dass die Turtles und Splinter mit einem Chemikaliencocktail benetzt wurden, der sie letztendlich zu Mutanten machte. Als der Techniker und Hobbywissenschaftler unter den Turtles ist Donatello auch derjenige, der die Welt am realistischsten sieht. Aus diesem Grund zweifelt er zunächst am meisten daran, dass er, seine Brüder und ihr Vater Splinter ein gemeinsames früheres Leben gehabt haben. Deswegen gerät er oft mit Leonardo, der die Dinge etwas sensibler betrachtet und seinem Vater blind vertraut, in Streit, wenn Realismus und Gefühl in einer bestimmten Situation nicht ganz zueinander passen."Enemies Old, Enemies New" #3 Er überwirft sich auch mit dem Rest seiner Familie über deren Prioritäten, zuerst der Bedrohung durch den Foot Clan und dem Shredder zu begegnen anstatt der für ihn mehr imminenten Gefahr durch den Utrom-Kriegsherren Krang und dessen Terraformer, so dass er hinter dem Rücken der anderen sogar ein Bündnis mit dem Shredder zu schließen versucht, in der heimlichen Hoffnung, er und Krang würden sich bei dem anschließenden Konflikt gegenseitig vernichten.[[TMNT 37 (IDW)|''TMNT #37]], "New Mutant Order" #3 und "Attack on Technodrome" #1 Einen wichtigen Beitrag zum Kampf gegen ihre Feinde leistet Donatello sich jedoch, als er sich mit dem Erfinder Harold Lillja anfreundet, dessen Genie und technische Begabung bei diversen Missionen seiner Familie eine nicht zu ersetzende Schlüsselrolle spielen.''Micro-Series #2: Donatello'' thumb|120px|left|Donatello in Metalheads Körper[[Vengeance (chapter 1)|"Vengeance" #1]]Mit der letztendlichen Unterstützung vom Rest seiner Familie gelingt es Donatello, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen; jedoch überleben beide Gegner, und der Shredder lässt Donatello von Bebop und Rocksteady töten."Attack on Technodrome" #4 Bevor Donatello jedoch seinen tödlichen Verletzungen erliegt, transferiert der Fugitoid dessen Bewusstsein in Metalhead. Unter der Zusammenarbeit von Lillja, Honeycutt und ihrem neuen Verbündeten Leatherhead wird Donatello vollständig geheilt und kann sich nach der Selbstzerstörung von Metalhead seiner Familie wieder anschließen.""Vengeance" #5 und #6 Als Donatello Metalhead später wieder zusammensetzt, stellt es sich heraus, dass durch die Verbindung seines lebenden Verstands mit Metalheads positronischem Gehirn eine Reaktion eingeleitet wurde, die Metalhead eine eigenständige künstliche Intelligenz und Persönlichkeit verlieh. Obwohl die beiden dadurch sowas wie "Zwillinge im Geiste" werden, sind Metalhead die neugewonnenen Emotionen zuwider, da er nicht mit ihnen umgehen kann."Metalhead 2.0" Teil 1 und Teil 2 Cartoonserie (1987) thumb|130px|Donatello (1987 Serie)In der Classic Cartoon Serie war Donatello der fröhliche Techniker, der schon früh die wildesten Erfindungen bastelte. So hat er z.B. in kürzester Zeit den Turtle Van und den Turtle Blimp gebaut und später sogar sein eigenes tragbares Dimensionsportal. In dieser Version ist er um einiges offener und fröhlicher, obwohl er noch immer gern für sich allein rumbastelt. Aber er ist durchaus einer fröhlichen Surf-Runde mit seinen Brüdern nicht abgeneigt. Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|left|150px|Donatello (2003 Serie)Der 2K3 Donatello ist irgendwie eine Mischung des Mirage und des Classic Cartoon Donatellos. Er ist weniger ernst als der Mirage Donatello und schüttelt die unglaublichsten Erfindungen aus dem Ärmel. Auf der anderen Seite zeigt er doch wieder ruhigere Momente; z.B. nach seinem Abenteuer mit Kirby,"Hommage an Jack" welches ihn ja schon in den Mirage Comics geprägt hat. In dieser Inkarnation ist Donatello nicht nur in Elektronik und Mechanik bewandert; er ist generell das Universalgenie unter den Turtles und kennt sich in einer ganzen Reihe von wissenschaftlichen Gebieten aus. Daher findet er sich schnell in Situationen zurecht, die technisches, wissenschaftliches oder geschichtliches Wissen erfordern. Darüber hinaus schließt er schnell Freundschaft mit Leuten, die seine intellektuelle Leidenschaft teilen, wie April, Professor Honeycutt und Cody. (Im Verlauf der Serie wird in der Tat eine potenzielle Romanze zwischen Don und April angesprochen, die aber nicht realisiert wurde.) thumb|240px|Donatello als MonsterWie wichtig Donatello für seine Familie und Freunde ist, zeigte sich, als er sich dereinst durch ein Unglück in einen wilden besinnungslosen Monster-Turtle verwandelte,"Adventures in Turtle Sitting" doch später konnte die Verwandlung erfolgreich rückgängig gemacht werden."Good Genes" Part 1 und Part 2 Donatello ist womöglich der Einfühlsamste der Turtles. Seine emotionale Seite kommt sehr stark zum Vorschein, als Splinter in den Weiten des Cyberspaces verloren geht, wofür er sich die Schuld gibt, obwohl ihn seine Brüder vom Gegenteil überzeugen wollen."Karate Schooled" Animationsserie (2012) thumb|Donatello in der 2012-SerieAuch in dieser Version ist Donatello der technische und wissenschaftliche Wunderknabe der Turtles, mit einem Spezialinteresse für Computer. Ein spezielles, humorvolles Charakteristikum ist die Angewohnheit, sich (zum Missfallen seiner Brüder) nur um der Korrektheit willen in langatmigen, komplizierten Erklärungen zu verlieren, sobald die Sprache auf irgendetwas Technisches oder Wissenschaftliches kommt. Er ist auch für die Erfindung sämtlicher Fahrzeuge und anderem Zubehör der Turtles verantwortlich (siehe z.B. Shellraiser, Turtle Patrol Buggy und Metalhead). Des Weiteren wird Donatello besonders hier als recht feinfühliger Charakter dargestellt, der besser als seine Brüder mit den Menschen sympathisieren kann. Bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit April O'Neil verknallt er sich augenblicklich in sie, was am Ende zu ihrem ersten freundlichen Kontakt mit den Menschen an der Oberfläche führt; und obwohl er dessen Ungeschicklichkeit und übermäßigen Begeisterung nichts abgewinnen kann, entwickelt Donatello nach und nach Sympathie für ihren Fanboy Pulverizer. Die einzige Ausnahme in diesem Fall ist - wenigstes bis zu gewissen Graden - Aprils menschlicher Freund Casey Jones: Obwohl die beiden allgemein als Waffenbrüder gut auskommen, ist Donatello von Caseys Präsenz in Aprils Leben zuerst alles andere als angetan, und die beiden unterhalten aus diesem Grund eine leise, zähneknirschende Rivalität untereinander. Das ändert sich, als die beiden sich gegen den Mutanten Speed Demon zusammentun und diesen durch Teamwork besiegen. Donatello hat in dieser Version eine bemerkbare Zahnlücke in seinem Oberkiefer und sein Stab besitzt an mindestens einem Ende eine ausfahrbare Klinge, mit der er als Speer oder Naginata geführt werden kann. :Für Donatellos Version im ''Mutant Apocalypse''-Handlungsbogen, siehe [[Future-Turtles#2012 Serie|Future-Turtles (2012 Serie)]]. Cartoonserie (2018) thumb|200px|Donatello in der 2018 SerieIn der 2018 Serie stammt jeder einzelne der Turtles von einer jeweils anderen Schildkröten-Subspezies ab.[http://www.teenagemutantninjaturtles.com/2018/02/01/rise-of-the-tmnt-character-art-revealed Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.com: Rise of the TMNT Character Art Officially Revealed] (1. Februar 2018) In Donatellos Fall handelt es sich dabei um eine Weichschildkröte. Von den Turtles ist Donatello derjenige mit den wenigsten Veränderungen, verglichen mit früheren Inkarnationen. Er ist als der Intelligenteste auch der Eingebildetste seiner Brüder; jedoch hat er eine unerklärliche Phobie vor Strandbällen. Seine Hauptwaffe ist eine Hightech-Version seines traditionellen Bos, welches er zusammen mit einem Technopack auf seinem Rücken und einer Sensorbrille als Standardausrüstung verwendet; er ist in dieser Serie der einzige Turtle, der keine mystische Waffe verwendet. Er ist außerdem ein Online-Fan und begeisterter Tänzer; aus dieser Kombination heraus benutzt er den Usernamen "Bootyyyshaker 9000". Einer seiner wichtigsten Erfindungen ist die künstliche Intelligenz S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N.. ''The Next Mutation'' (1997) [[Datei:Don_TNM.jpg|thumb|left|Donatello (The Next Mutation)]]Donatello war in The Next Mutation auch ein totaler Technik-Freak, der am liebsten an Computern rumbastelte oder im Internet surfte. Den größten Konflikt in der Serie hatte er mit Dr. Cornelius Quease. Da dieser ein Experte für Genetik und Mutationen war, war Donatello fasziniert von diesem scheinbar brillianten Wissenschaftler. Selbst als dieser anfing für den Drachenlord zu arbeiten, glaubte Don noch immer an das Gute in ihm und half ihm sogar bei seinen Experimenten ("Ein Doktor auf Abwegen"). Nachdem Dr. Quease Donatello aber mehrmals hintergangen hatte, erkannte Don, dass er einfach ein verrückter, böser Wissenschaftler war und bekämpfte ihn von da an. Seine Waffe war nach wie vor der Bo, doch Donatello benutzte jetzt einen metallenen Stab, den er mit einigen technischen Feinheiten versehen hatte. Filme *[[Datei:Donatello_2.png|thumb|120px|Donatello (Turtles - Der Film)]]Donatello ist in den Live Action-Filmen ein sehr ruhiger Charakter, der ganz besonders gern mit Michelangelo rumalbert. Er ist auch hier ein Techniker und Bastler, was aber bei Weitem nicht so ausgeprägt ist wie z.B. in der 87iger Cartoonserie. Ihn trifft es am härtesten, als die Turtles rausfinden, dass ihre Mutation grundsätzlich nur ein Unfall war; trotzdem unterstützt er dann Jordan Perry bei der Entwicklung des Anti-Mutagens, wobei sich wieder zeigt, was für ein brillianter Geist in ihm steckt (Turtles 2 - Das Geheimnis des Ooze). *Später bertreibt er eine EDV-Hotline, um Geld für seine Famile zu verdienen und hilft nebenbei auch noch Michelangelo mit seinem Party-Service (TMNT). *thumb|160px|Donatello im 2014 FilmIm 2014 Actionfilm erfüllt Donatello seine übliche Rolle als Wissenschaftsgenie, Computerfreak und Technikexperte seiner Familie. Körperlich ist Donatello schlanker als seine Brüder und trägt eine Brille. Dazu benutzt er auf seinen Missionen ein von ihm konstruiertes Computerpack mit Sensor- und Analysevisier und einen selbstentwickelten Technik-Bo. (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)) *In der Fortsetzung des 2014 Films spielt Donatello als Techniker und Wissenschaftler des Teams eine etwas größere Rolle in der Handlung. So versorgt er April mit einer speziellen Apparatur, mit dem Daten über kurze Distanz von einem Computer herunterladen werden können, und entdeckt die Fähigkeit des vom Shredder erbeuteten Mutagens, sie in Menschen verwandeln zu können. *Im Zeichentrickfilm Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, basierend auf dem Crossover-Comic Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, ist Donatello entsprechend seiner Comicvorlagen das Wissenschaftsgenie, Computerfreak und Technikexperte seiner Familie. Er zeigt sehr von Batmans technischem Equipment, besonders den Batcomputer, begeistert. In Zusammenarbeit mit Batgirl gelingt es ihm ein Retromutagen zu entwickeln, mit der man kürzlich erfolgte Mutationen rückgängig machen kann. Spielzeug *''Siehe TMNT Actionfiguren und TMNT Lego'' Galerie *''Siehe Donatello/Galerie'' Videospiele Als einer der Turtles ist Donatello in jedem Spiel spielbar. In ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' für den NES ist er der stärkste und gleichzeitig auch noch der Turtle mit der größten Reichweite. Bei den meisten Spielen ist er aber der langsamste Turtle (als Ausgleich zu seiner großen Reichweite mit seinem Bo-Stab). Donatello (Out of the Shadows).png|Donatello (''Out Of The Shadows'') Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher Trivia *Der Name Donatello leitet sich vom lateinischen Wort "donare", was schenken bedeutet, ab. So heißt Donatello übersetzt "der Geschenkte"; "der Gott Geschenkte"; "der von Gott geschenkte". *Auf Japanisch heißt Donatello ドナテッロ ("Donaterro"). Siehe auch *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Kirby *Leatherhead *Professor Honeycutt *Jhanna *Schwerkraftausgleicher *TMNT-Kommunikatoren *Metalhead Mirage Comics *Pi der Golem 1987 Serie *Turtle Van *Turtle Blimp 2003 Serie *Adam McKay 2012 Serie *Pulverizer/Mutagen Man *Kirby O'Neil *Retromutagen 2018 Serie *S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. The Next Mutation *Dr. Quease IDW Comics *Harold Lillja Einzelnachweise en:Donatello Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:TMNT Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (1996 OAVs) Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (Filme) Kategorie:Charaktere (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Reptilien Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Teenager Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Next Mutation) Kategorie:Charaktere (Videospiele) Kategorie:Schildkröten Kategorie:Charaktere (Image) Kategorie:Charaktere (Dreamwave Comics) Kategorie:Charaktere (2018 Serie) Kategorie:Cyborgs